


The Shapeshifter's Slut

by JolieFolie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Dominant Loki, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Invisible Loki, Library Sex, Light BDSM, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snakes, Submissive OFC, Trickster Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieFolie/pseuds/JolieFolie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki teaches a shy young woman how to keep up with his lustful appetite. He is insatiable, demanding, and dominating. Can a mere mortal rise to the task?<br/>(Cross-listed on FF.net as Made to be Ruled -- my OC Jane's storyline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Room Service

Jane was at a movie theatre with her best friend Candace, whom everybody called Candy. They were exiting the theatre after watching the very first showing of Thor: The Dark World. Jane and Candy had decided to make an extravagant experience of it, arranging a hotel room and everything.

Two young women amidst the flowing river of people, Candy twisted a strand of her long brown hair around her finger and secured eye contact with Jane. Candy's eyelids lowered a little, and Jane wondered what was on her mind.

Still giddy from the movie, Jane asked, "So, what did you think?"

Candy cast a sideways glance in the other direction before locking eyes with Jane again. Candy started walking a little closer to Jane, as if she were creating an aura of confidentiality between them. "If I got my hands on that man," Candy began in a low voice. "I would suck him dry and swallow everything he had to give to me."

Jane's eyes widened, so startled that she jumped a little, her blonde, shoulder-length curls bouncing slightly. "You – you mean Loki?"

A white grin spread across Candy's face. "Duh. Don't you think he's hot?"

Jane felt her cheeks burn. After seeing the first Thor movie and then Avengers, she had trouble admitting to herself her attraction to Loki, thinking it was abnormal to like a slender, pale man when so many muscular specimens littered the silver screen. As a woman, Jane always felt an obligation to crush on the brawny heroes, the obvious do-gooders. "I guess so. I mean, I had no idea he was so popular. I thought I was in the minority."

Candy laughed loudly, her eyes sparkling. Jane noticed a couple guys look over at Candy, clearly intrigued by Candy's vivaciousness. Although they were best friends, Jane had always envied Candy's extroverted tendencies. Jane, on the other hand, was more of a wallflower, often wishing she had the guts to do the outrageous things that Candy did naturally.

Candy put her right arm around Jane's shoulders, a mother hen taking a protégé under her wing. "Janey Janey, you have absolutely no idea, do you?" As they walked, Candy scanned the crowd, then pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Candy continued talking to Jane as she fixed her eyes upon the cell phone screen. "Hey, are you coming out later with everyone? We are totally getting drunk tonight. No designated drivers allowed. We're taking cabs."

Jane smiled. Jane had always been introverted, and often grew tired after excessive social contact. She loved people, of course, but after spending the entire day with friends and then in the jam-packed movie theatre, Jane was looking forward to a hot bath and a glass of wine in her hotel room. "I don't know, I was kind of hoping to just relax back at the hotel. Order room service." Jane added quickly, trying to make her plans sound more glamorous.

Candy smirked. "Boo, you whore," she said, and her face erupted in her charming smile again.

Jane felt another twinge of envy as she noticed a cute guy checking out Candy. Jane wished she had the power over men that Candy had. The last time Jane had a date was more than a year ago, and it had been with a guy in her university Calculus class. He had stopped texting her back, mysteriously, leaving Jane to wonder what the hell was wrong with herself.

As Candy began texting on her cell, Jane's thoughts wandered off.  _I wonder if there's a guy out there who really wants me?_

* * *

Later that night, back at the hotel room, Jane had waved goodbye to a dolled-up Candy and immediately headed to the washroom to draw a bath for herself. As the water ran, Jane padded back out to the main area of their hotel room, headed for the telephone to order a bottle of white wine and a chocolate sundae from room service.

A low, raspy voice answered, distracting Jane for a brief moment.

"Yes, I'd like to place an order for room service," Jane began, and then listed her desires. After the voice on the other end assured her that her food would be brought up immediately, Jane politely ended the call. As she placed the phone back into its cradle, she had a brief thought about how sexy the voice on the other end had sounded.  _What is he doing, working for a hotel? He could easily be working for a radio station, or…_

Jane lost her train of thought as she slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt and into the warm bath. The sweet smell of vanilla wafted from the iridescent bubbles covering the surface of the water. Before the water reached the lip of the tub, Jane turned off the faucet, then lay back to relax.

Just as her mind began to tiptoe across the line of unconsciousness, a knock came at the door, jolting Jane out her reverie. Jane jumped out of the bathtub. The lower ends of her blonde curls, darkened with bath oils and water, clung to her shoulders. "Coming!" she called out, realizing she didn't have time to get dressed. Instead, she grabbed a white cotton towel and wrapped it around herself tightly. At first she felt self-conscious about answering the door in just a towel, but then she thought,  _What would Candy do?_   _Besides, I'm sure that poor room service guy has seen worse._

Neglecting to check the peep-hole in the door, Jane turned the door knob and flung the door open, wanting to hasten the ordeal so she could get back to her bath. "Sorry, I was just taking a bath," she heard herself apologizing instinctively, holding her towel close against her as she stepped back, allowing the man to enter the room. She kept her eyes glued to the ground as he entered; only bringing her head up when his back was facing her.

First, she craned her neck to see whether the man had remembered to include the extra can of whipped cream she ordered for her large chocolate sundae.  _Thank God Candy isn't here to see me pig out._  Jane had a voracious sweet tooth to which she surrendered only when no one was around to judge her.

After she was satisfied that her order was correctly assembled on the tray, she began to check out the man. His back still turned to Jane, she scanned his black pants and black dress shirt, which clothed a tall, lean frame. His hair was straight and shoulder-length, and so black it seemed to swallow the soft light cast from the bedside lamps. As he set the tray down on her bed, Jane noticed his elegant, long fingers and the flawless skin of his hands. She felt her breath catch in her throat. "So," she said, channelling all her energy into sounding nonchalant. "What do I owe you?"

The man chuckled softly at first, and Jane was about to repeat herself when suddenly, in a flash, the man disappeared and reappeared directly in front of her, his height overwhelming. Before Jane had a chance to react, the man clasped a cool, pale hand over her mouth and said, "You owe me your servitude."

Pure shock rendered Jane's body motionless. Her wide eyes stared up into a pair of dazzlingly beautiful green irises. Her legs almost gave way as the man's identity dawned upon her.

"I am Loki, Prince of Aasgard," he said, pressing his groin against her belly button. "And you, foolish mortal, were made to be ruled."

Jane felt her heart beat so violently she thought it would burst. Adrenaline coursed through her veins.

Loki kept Jane pinned to the wall, maneuvering his leather-clad foot to kick the door shut. His hand still firmly in place over the young woman's mouth, he warned, "If you utter but one scream, I will obliterate this entire building."

Jane nodded as best she could. Loki's hands flew away from her mouth and neck and down to her waist. With one deft move, he flipped Jane around so she was facing the wall. Then he reapplied his firm grip to each of her wrists, his long fingers being more than enough to trap her thin wrists.

Jane felt soft lips brush against her left ear. "If you wish to survive this ordeal," Loki said, his voice fluid but his words sharp. "You will obey my orders."

Jane nodded, her brain scrambling to make sense of what was happening. When she realized that her first instinct had not been to find a way to escape but, instead, to comply with Loki's instructions, she felt a cold sweat break out over her skin. She barely had a chance to question her own sanity, when Loki abruptly began steering her over to the bed, angling her so that her stomach was pressed against the top of the mattress and her knees were on the ground.

"Is this not your natural state?" Loki said. His hands roamed to the bottom hem of Jane's towel. Jane tried to free her hands but realized they were still bound together. Loki had cast some sort of spell to keep them glued behind her back, leaving his hands free to take other actions.

Loki crouched down, using his knees to spread Jane's feet apart. He slipped his right thigh between Jane's legs, increasing the distance between her knees. Jane felt an incredibly hard bulge press against her left buttock. She squeezed her eyes shut, the right side of her face buried in the duvet of the bed. She felt the corners of her mouth turn up instinctively, and then tried hastily to conceal her expression.

Loki laughed. "You are enjoying this, aren't you, you mortal slave." Self-satisfaction dripped from his words like warm chocolate.

Before Jane could decide if his question had been rhetorical, she felt a pair of cool hands slip up the bottom of her towel, grazing the front of her thighs and then quickly shooting up towards her chest, the towel hiking up along the way. Her torso still pressed firmly down on the bed, Loki wedged his hands between the towel and the soft skin of her breasts, grabbing ample handfuls and squeezing.

Loki's nose trailed down the nape of her neck, the ends of his hair tickling her shoulders. Loki inhaled slowly, catching the remnants of Jane's vanilla bath. Eyes closed, he said, "You are exactly what I need tonight, you sweet piece of ass."

Loki swiftly ripped the towel out from beneath her. Loki wound the towel around and around itself, then whipped Jane's ass once with the tip of the towel. Jane winced slightly, which brought further satisfaction to Loki. He admired the red mark he had caused to bloom on Jane's ass for only a second, before grabbing her shoulders and yanking her back onto her feet. He pressed his mouth against Jane's ear. "Undress your Master," he commanded, flipping Jane around to face him and undoing the binding on her wrists.

Jane separated her wrists with a gasp, relishing the freedom.

That is, until Loki snickered and added, "You don't think I'd make it that easy for you, now do you?"

Jane looked down at her wrists in front of her, which had been cuffed tightly together again, with only a few inches of metal chain between them. A tiny axis in which to operate.

"Now get to work," Loki said, straightening his back. Jane's eyes immediately trailed down his neck, to the buttons of his black shirt. Balancing on her toes to match his height, she reached her trembling hands up to the top button against his throat.

Loki was pleased with the speed at which she undid each of the buttons.  _No one can resist me,_ he thought, his pupils dilating at the sight of Jane's breasts pushed together by her arms.

It took only a few moments before Jane revealed Loki's chest and abdomen. Jane was close enough to see the little hairs between Loki's pectoral muscles, the subtle definition of his abdomen, the two pelvic bones leading down into his pants. Jane ran her tongue against her lips, her hands grasping Loki's belt buckle.

The buckle was more complicated than it appeared to be. As Jane fumbled for half a second, Loki's patience wore out. "Not fast enough, I'm afraid," he said, pushing Jane's fumbling hands away and undoing the belt buckle with his own slender hands. With a whoosh, he whipped the black leather belt out from the belt loops and wielded it expertly. "If you don't know what's coming next," he said, eyes sparkling with anticipation. "Then I'm afraid I can't help you."

With his free hand, Loki flipped Jane onto the bed onto her stomach. Jane's cuffed hands were pressed between her thighs against the soft bed cover. Jane heard the belt whip through the air before landing smartly onto her ass. Jane felt the corners of her mouth turn up again, but this time she did not bother to hide it.

Loki sucked in his breath, becoming more aroused at seeing his young slave enjoy herself. "You crave subjugation," Loki purred. "But I will make you cry before the night is through."

Loki snapped the whip against Jane's back, precisely and expertly, until he heard a whimper escape from Jane's throat. He smirked. It had only taken three cracks of his belt to produce a reaction from her.

"Your hide is tough, but your will," he said, "Your will is weak. You will take what I have to give you, and you will beg for more."

Jane felt Loki fasten his belt around her neck, leaving just enough room for her to breathe. With one hand on his makeshift leash and one hand on Jane's stomach, Loki pulled Jane up on her feet again and flipped her around to face him. "Answer me."

"Yes, Master," Jane whispered, her eyes squeezed shut.

Loki grinned at Jane's recognition of his authority. Jane's eyes fluttered open and she saw this beautiful smile for only a second before Loki resumed his stern face. Jane gazed up at his eyes as her hands flew to the fly of his pants, undoing the button, her hands already cupped and ready to receive him in all his glory.

Jane wound her fingers around the length of him, watching his eyes slide shut with pleasure, his head leaning back, exposing the delicate Adam's apple of his neck. Squeezing with both her hands, Jane pressed her wet mouth around Loki's right nipple. Her tongue escaped to taste him. He was fresh, sweet, and delicious.

A low moan emanated from deep inside Loki. His pants fell to the floor in a puddle.

Suddenly, Loki's head snapped back up. He quickly assumed his dominant role in the encounter, scolding himself for letting go for just a moment. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when Jane interrupted him.

"My ice cream is melting," she said, looking up at him with a sly smile and innocent eyes. The feminine notes of her voice sent more blood coursing to Loki's organ.

Loki raised one dark eyebrow at Jane. She bent over, plucking the peeled banana from its spot inside the ice cream bowl. Loki sat down on the bed and pulled Jane down so that her bare ass was sitting directly on top of his organ.

White ice cream dripped from the banana as Jane brought it slowly to her mouth. Loki kept his eyes fixed on hers, his mouth parting slightly as he watched her lips begin to receive the banana. The banana was larger than average and he wondered just how accommodating Jane's mouth would turn out to be.

Loki began to speak, "You are absolutely –"

Jane quickly smashed the soft banana into Loki's mouth, giggling hysterically at her own impulsivity. Overcome with laughter, she fell back onto the bed.

Loki spat the banana out onto the floor, shocked for only a millisecond. He watched Jane's breasts bounce with her every laugh. "Oh, you have no idea what punishment awaits you now, you silly girl."

Loki tried to keep his mouth stern, but the crinkles at the edges of his eyes betrayed his smile. Jane sat back up and sucked the remnants of yellow banana from the corners of Loki's lips. Loki's hands reached up to grasp her jaw. He watched her swallow the last little piece of banana before saying, "For your benefit, I hope that did not sate your appetite."

Loki put his hands on Jane's shoulders and slid her down so that she was kneeling before him, her mouth mere inches from his thighs. Jane's jaw dropped, marvelling at how truly perfect and swollen his organ was, especially in this proximity.

Jane recalled what Candy had said earlier.  _If I got my hands on that man, I would suck him dry and swallow everything he had to give me._  Jane stifled a laugh, thinking about how she was going to get to wrap her mouth around the most spectacular part of the God of Mischief. Jane licked her lips, suddenly ravenous.

Loki examined the expression on Jane's face and realized that she was all too eager to please him. "My sweet slave, you quiver with desire at the sight of your Master's glory." He kept his voice deep and calm. The young woman's warm breath curled around his organ and he had to close his eyes for a moment to maintain his self-control.

Before her lips could graze his tip, he thrust his hands into her hair and grasped the back of her head. He tilted her head up so that she would look him in the eyes.

"I know you want me inside of you. And I might give you what you need. If…" he trailed off purposefully, averting his eyes for a moment, leaving his woman hanging on his last word. He waited until her eyes were pleading him to finish. "You beg for me. More intensely than anything you've ever begged for in your life. More than you would beg for oxygen if you were suffocating."

"You are my oxygen," Jane breathed, swearing loyalty to her King with the intensity of her gaze. "I love you," she faltered, helpless.

"And I love... your unwavering servitude," Loki replied, smirking at the young woman's display of affection. "Now beg."

Jane's hands began to grasp at Loki's thick organ, but he slapped her hands away. Jane whimpered. Her knees were beginning to get sore from the pressure against the rough carpet. "Please, Loki," she said. "I need…"

Loki narrowed his eyes. "What exactly do you think you need from me, slave?"

"I need you," Jane said. "I need to suck you dry. And swallow everything you have for me."

Loki's eyebrows shot up for a split second. "You never cease to surprise me," he said under his breath. Then, louder, he said, "Very well, slave, you will receive what I have in store for you." Loki pushed her head towards him slightly.

Jane felt the heat collect between her thighs as she slowly brought her lips towards Loki's organ. She closed her eyes, his skin soft against her lips. She brought her tongue out and slowly licked him up and down his length, savouring every moment.

Loki moaned slightly, frustrated that this mortal was taking her time. Just as he was about to reprimand her for her indolence, he felt her warm, wet mouth completely surround him. He had been in control up until this point. His eyes drifted shut as he felt himself hit the back of the young woman's throat. He considered thrusting into her mouth to punish her for making him lose his self-control, but he didn't want to interrupt the tantalizingly sweet rhythm that she had started.

Jane glanced upward, her eyes hazy with desire. She let her eyes roam over Loki's form. He had his arms out behind him, supporting him as he leaned back. His head was tilted all the way back, allowing Jane to admire his jawline. In this position, his chin was like a beautiful arrow pointing to the heavens. Jane began to eat Loki with increasing passion as she gazed at every aspect of his perfect arms and torso.

Loki's thighs began to tense, and his deep moans conveyed that he was approaching the edge. He brought his head up again and watched Jane pleasure him like she had been born for this sole purpose. "Wait," he said, his hands suddenly in her hair again. He pulled her away from him. "Bend over. I want to come inside you."

Jane thrust herself forward, despite the hold he had on her hair. "Fuck that," she said, her lips glossy, and enveloped him in her mouth again.

Loki smirked at this mortal's brazen words. "What have I done to you," he murmured, his long fingers toying with a strand of her blonde hair. His thumb stroked her cheekbone. Loki was admiring his work. "An hour with me and you're already a vixen."

Jane tore herself away for one brief moment, just to say: "I'm  _your_  vixen, Loki."

Loki hummed with pleasure, satisfied that not only had he persuaded this mortal to willfully subjugate herself to him, but that he had turned her into a little sex kitten, too. He loved exerting power over others, and wielding power over a sexually submissive young woman was the sweetest thing of all.

Jane continued to pleasure him, and watched as his eyebrows began to tilt into a silent expression of pleading, of vulnerability. Loki's moans hitched up a register. Loudly, he cursed and called his slave's name, and Jane kept her mouth around him, receiving her reward. She consumed him in every way possible.

Jane didn't notice that her jaw was sore until Loki had collapsed backwards onto the bed. He was completely spent. Jane licked her lips, ensuring she tasted every stray drop. As she moved up towards his face, her tongue grazed his pelvis, his abdomen, his chest and, finally, his neck.

Loki was perfectly still, save for the rise and fall of his chest. Jane hovered above him; her wrists still bound, she put her elbows on either side of his sweet face to prop herself up. She noticed a bead of sweat at Loki's hairline on his smooth forehead, which she softly kissed.

Jane wondered if it was possible to count each of Loki's long, black eyelashes. As she contemplated this, Loki's eyes slowly opened. His gaze found her gaze.

Jane saw a man with no more walls, no more barriers, no more tricks. Loki's eyes crinkled with a smile. He raised his head off the bed. Jane closed her eyes, anticipating the softness of his lips on her mouth.

Instead, Loki sank his teeth into the side of her neck. With renewed vigor, Loki flipped his woman onto her back and pressed his groin between her legs. He snickered at the look of shock on Jane's face.

His dark voice rose up from his throat. "Your turn."


	2. A Snake in the Library

Jane ran her index finger horizontally along the spines of the books squished together on the shelf. Her footsteps were quiet on the university library carpet and she was so shielded by the tall bookshelves that even God could not see her.

She brought a hand to her shoulder, massaging it. Her neck hurt from craning it sideways for so long, reading the tiny print that snaked up each spine. Someone had abandoned a paper coffee cup on a shelf. She furrowed her brows.

Her finger stopped at a gap between two hardcover books. She glanced at the slip of paper she'd written the Dewey decimal number on, and then at the two book spines on either side of the gap.

Well, she had found where her book was supposed to be.

Jane emerged from between the two bookshelves and walked to the librarian at the front desk.

"Excuse me." Jane held the slip of paper up to her collarbone with two fingers. "The online catalogue said this book was on the shelves, but I checked and it's not there?"

The librarian held her hand out and Jane forfeited the slip of paper. "It might have been stolen. This happens from time to time. I'll make note of it." She put the slip of paper down beside her computer. "Can I help you with anything else?"

_Had she helped me in the first place?_  Jane wondered. "No, that's it, I guess." Jane walked towards the exit, deciding she'd try to find her book at the public library instead. Her hand wandered to her shoulder to adjust the strap of her tote bag.

Only there was no strap. Jane panicked for a second.

She had forgotten her bag somewhere between the shelves.

A lady's voice rang through the loudspeakers from the ceiling. "A friendly reminder that the library is closing in ten minutes' time and will reopen Monday morning at eight. Thank you."

Jane had a fleeting thought of what a library might be like at night. Lonely, some might say. But who could be lonely when you were surrounded by Wilde, Austen, Shakespeare…?

Jane led the life of an introvert, often baffling her gregarious friends by staying in on Saturdays. In truth, Jane craved a different kind of human contact.

She needed a challenge.

Her current challenge was remembering by which bookshelf she'd left her bag. The shelves looked like dominoes arranged by giants. Each was identical. After a few minutes, Jane had poked her head into all the aisles in the general area she remembered standing in. Still no bag.

And then her heart stopped. At the very end of one aisle stood a tall man with black hair, his back facing her. He didn't seem to be aware of Jane's presence. Images of the night spent in her hotel room with Loki surfaced in her mind. Jane smiled and began tiptoeing up to the tall man.  _I can be just as mischievous as him,_  she told herself.

Jane was standing right behind him now. He smelled different than she remembered. "Miss me?" she asked.

The man turned around. This man looked to be almost fifty, his face weathered and peppered with facial hair. Jane felt her armpits get clammy."Oh," she said. "Sorry, I thought you were…"

A Norse god?

The man shrugged. "Happens." He checked his watch, then closed the book he was browsing and walked away.

Jane wiped her palms on her skirt. She still hadn't found her bag, and now she'd just made an ass of herself. Great.

The lady's voice rang out of the loudspeakers again. "It is seven o'clock. The library is now closed. Have a nice evening."

_The paper coffee cup,_  Jane thought. All she had to do was find it, and she'd find her bag. She ran up and down the narrow aisles, scanning the shelves.  _I can't believe I'm hunting for garbage._

Finally, she found the shelf with the cup. Her bag lay several feet further into the aisle on the floor where she'd left it. She picked it up and rummaged through it to make sure her wallet was still there. She breathed out, allowing herself to relax.

All at once, the power went out.

"Wait, I'm still here," she called out. "Hello?"

The absence of light was unsettling.

Jane put one hand out in front of her and started walking, relying on her memory to guide her out from the aisle and around the bookshelves.

"Miss? Did you hear my announcement?"

Jane's head turn in the direction of the librarian's high voice. "Yes, sorry, where is the exit?"

"Right this way, miss."

Jane felt a small hand grasp hers. The librarian began to guide her.

As they walked, the librarian made a right when Jane could have sworn they should have turned left. Jane spoke up. "Sorry, we're going to the front doors, right?"

"Don't you trust me?"

Jane blushed at the question. As she tried to think of a polite way to respond, she heard a door shut behind her. She extended her arm out and made contact with a wall. "Hey," she said, her voice quickly bouncing back to her off the tight walls. It sounded like they were in a closet. Her mouth went dry.

The hand that Jane clasped suddenly grew larger, became longer, cooler. It gripped Jane's hand firmly. A low voice dripped into her ear. "Because you shouldn't have."

Jane couldn't see a thing, but she immediately recognized the voice. "Loki."

"You sound relieved. Yet another mistake."

Jane pressed her hand against the wall. She felt compressed. "I'm just a little…" Her hands found his body and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Claustrophobic." She buried her face in the layers of silk on his chest. Inhaling deeply, she let his warm scent sink into her. His clothes smelled of old secrets.

Loki's hands remained by his sides. "Your fear is befitting, but sorely misdirected. The only thing you should fear," he said. "Is my power to bend you to my will."

Jane stood on her toes and pressed her mouth against his neck. If he didn't put his hands on her soon, she was going to go insane. "I said I was your vixen, Loki. I love you."

"So eager to promise yourself to me. Your naivety makes you the perfect plaything." Loki placed his hands on top of hers and removed her hands from his waist. He reached behind her and grasped the doorknob, twisting it. The door clicked open. "You may leave here, but there is no escaping the bondage of your word."

Jane searched for Loki's hand in vain. She flew her arms about, trying to make contact with him. She called his name, but there was no response.

He had vanished.

She tucked a blonde curl behind her ear, then ran her hands down her thighs, smoothing out her skirt. She had a habit of fiddling with her hair and clothes when she was in distress. Emerging from the closet, she breathed in the smell of books. She was grateful to be in the wide, open area again, but not so grateful that Loki had bailed on her.

Her heart was still vibrating. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight.

She reached into her tote bag, digging around for her cell phone. The battery was dangerously low, but she decided to use the light from the screen to illuminate a path for herself.

As she walked, the screen went dark, an automatic effort to conserve the charge. In the moment that Jane took to tap the screen, she felt something coil around her ankle and slither up her calf.

She shrieked, the cell phone dropping to the floor. The light from the screen fell dimly upon her legs and she saw a narrow, pale green snake slowly wind its way up her bare leg. "Loki?" Her body froze; she didn't want to hurt the animal, but she also didn't want it on her leg.

The snake hissed, its tongue wavering like a tiny tuning fork. Its head disappeared beneath the hem of her skirt.

The phone went dark again.

She felt another lengthy form wind its way around her other ankle, slithering quickly up to meet its mate at the center of her legs. The snakes were sliding around her thighs, following the line of her bikini briefs. She squeezed the strap of her tote bag with both hands. They were so close – too close.

A tongue pushed its way under the thin cotton and licked her warm skin.

"Loki." She was frightened, not by the snakes, but by her realization that she was aroused.

One of the snakes crept up to the waistband of her skirt, then up and under her shirt. It emerged from the v-neck collar and wound itself loosely around her neck.

She felt a warm puff of air on her ear. "A smart woman would have ripped the serpents from her leg and run away." Loki was behind her; she could smell him. She felt his smirk against her earlobe. "But your desires overpower you, rendering you foolish. Rendering you…"

The snake that was coiled around her thigh began to flit its tongue against her tiny, sensitive area, the part of her that could be so weak yet so demanding. Jane closed her eyes; she dropped her tote bag on the floor and leaned back, wanting Loki to embrace her.

"… Vulnerable. Do you feel that way, my sweet slave? Do you feel vulnerable?"

Jane ran her tongue along her upper lip. She reached her hands behind her, wanting him.

The snake tightened its grip around her neck. She gasped. Her hands could not make contact with Loki's form.

Loki chastised her with a few clicks of his tongue. "The balance of power is always tipped in my favour. You shall never make demands of me."

Jane whimpered, becoming faint from lack of air.

"I recall you claiming I was your oxygen." He tucked her blonde curls over her shoulder so he could watch the snake around her collar. He took care to smooth down a few errant strands with his gentle fingers. "Let us test the veracity of those words."

The snake against her center was making her legs go weak. As her consciousness began to draw the curtains on her mind, she briefly recalled that snakes smelled with their tongues.

"By the way," Loki said. "You smell good enough to eat."

The snakes released their grips on her neck and clit, respectively. Jane gasped, her lungs hoarding the precious air.

The snakes darted to her wrists. At the same time, Loki hoisted her up by her waist at pushed her back against a bookshelf. The snakes wrapped themselves around her wrists and anchored them to the vertical metal sheets of the industrial bookcase; they pushed two books off the shelf in doing so. The books fell out the other side of the shelf onto the floor.

Her arms were splayed out on either side of her, parallel with the ground. Loki kneeled before her, lifting up the bottom of her t-shirt and kissing her lower abdomen. The darkness heightened the sensation of his lips.

Jane gripped the snakes with her fingers; her legs struggled to support her weight.

"You came here looking for a book. But I'll give you what you really need, what you've needed ever since I claimed you in that hotel." He grasped the waistband of her cotton skirt and pulled his hands in opposite directions. The fabric tore cleanly in half. "No one can hear you now. Scream as loud as you can, I dare you."

His fingers were under her cotton briefs, encircling her and coaxing her, slippery against her center. Jane's lips parted. She leaned her head back against the books.

Loki snickered under his breath, listening to her moan. He wasn't even applying pressure to her legs, yet she was moving her feet further and further apart. He kissed her through the thin cotton, his tongue adding to the moisture already soaking the fabric. His voice vibrated against her center. "I own you."

She nodded, as if her head were electrically charged. "Yes."

His hands were on the waistband of the briefs, slowly curling them down. "I believe I have a favor to repay."

She whimpered, panting. If his lips moved just a fraction closer…

He ran the tip of his tongue along her skin above the top of her briefs. He continued to pull them down, glacial in his pace.

His fingers, his tongue, his breath. Jane groaned, "Loki, please… Fu-uck."

He had pulled her briefs down low enough so that she was completely bared to him. He pulled them the rest of the way down her legs, holding onto her calves so she could keep her balance as she stepped out of the briefs.

Loki brought the fabric to his face, inhaling the scent of her anticipation. Then he folded the briefs in half. He plucked a book off a shelf and let the covers fall open to a random page. "Let's give someone a surprise, hmm?" He placed her briefs between the pages. Then he snapped the book shut and returned it to the shelf. "Now, where was I?"

Jane lifted her head. "You were driving me crazy, remember?"

"Was I?" He smirked, his hands caressing her inner thighs. His lips returned to her pelvis.

"Yes. You said you had a favor to repay."

Loki dug his fingernails into her ass. "Your servitude is not a favor."

"But you just said -"

He snickered. "I also said you shouldn't have trusted me. My sweet slave, when will you learn…" He brought his tongue out and pressed it to her center. He ran it slowly along her skin, tasting her.

Jane's voice erupted in a flurry of curses.

Then he stood up quickly, his mouth now pressed against her ear. "… that I never keep my promises?"

She whimpered for a moment, missing the pressure against her core. Loki filled his hands with her breasts through her t-shirt. He ran his thumbs across her nipples. They hardened even more, if that was possible. "You aren't even wearing a bra, you temptress." He pressed the massive bulge in his pants against her stomach. "How do mere mortal men refrain from ravaging you?"

Despite the darkness, Jane could imagine his amused expression. "I guess I'm not their type."

Loki shook his head, his nose tapping against hers. "Lord, what fools these mortals be." He pressed his mouth against her lips. His tongue pushed past her teeth, overwhelming her. Jane cursed the snakes bound to her wrists; she wanted so much to bury her hands in his hair, to run her palms down his back, to wrap her fingers around his –

Loki untied the fly of his pants. The infamous beast sprung free. He grabbed her ass, hoisting her up to meet his organ.

Jane's lips turned upwards into a smile. His grip was overpowering, yes, but so secure. Loki had a peculiar way of making her feel safe while simultaneously scaring the shit out of her.

He bounced her up and down a few times, running the tip of his organ along the outside of her center. Unlike his slave, he could see through the darkness, and he took full advantage of this power to watch her breasts bounce along with his movements. He hoped she never wore a bra again in her life.

Jane could feel the entire length of Loki underneath her, pulsing. It was so hard, it could probably support her weight on its own. She moved her hips against him. Loki wasn't even inside her and he was already soaked.

"I need to touch you, please." Jane's fingers were going numb.

He brought his head down and licked her clavicle. "How badly?"

"Oh… so much."

Loki rammed her against the bookcase, sending more books toppling to the floor on the other side. "I want to hear it. Convince me."

He opened his mouth wide and delivered a delicious bite to her neck. He listened, pleased, to the sound of her sweet voice escaping her. "Loki, I need you. I need to feel you with my hands, with my…"

He released her neck, intrigued. "With your, what?" He scraped his nails down her ass, along her thighs.

"With…" She bit her lip.

He slid only the tip of himself inside her open, inviting center. "With this?"

"Fuck. Yes. Please."

Jane's legs had a death grip around his waist, so Loki figured he could let go of her ass. He reapplied the pressure to her nipples, teasing her with the pads of his fingertips.

Jane thrust her hips forward, enveloping him, screaming at the same time. He fit inside her so deeply, she thought that if her soul was contained inside her body, his organ could reach it.

Loki kept his mouth against hers, feeding her with his exhalations and swallowing the curse words she screamed. He stood still, smirking at how ferociously she was thrusting against him. He lowered his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth through the cotton shirt.

"Rip my shirt open," Jane said.

Loki turned up a corner of his mouth. "But you'll need it later," he said from her breast. He brought his head up to her ear, licked the inside of it. "To wipe up my come."

His hands were on her waist again, pinning her to the bookcase. She tried thrusting again, but his powerful hands rendered her immobile.

"Be still, slave." He pounded himself into her, twisting his hips slightly in doing so.

Oh, he was definitely hitting her soul. Jane wondered if he was going to hit the bookcase through her tailbone. Anything was possible.

Loki's pants dropped to the floor from the effort of his thrusts. His deep voice twined with her high one as they screamed together, the soft covers of the books absorbing the sound waves, holding on to their secrets. Hers: that she wasn't as timid as she seemed to be. And his: that he wasn't as wicked as he tried to be.

His lips dominated hers and she readily submitted. She went quiet for a moment and he felt her lips curl into a familiar pattern. Silently, she mouthed, "I love you."

His forehead pressed against hers. She waited to see if his lips would shape a reply. His tongue flicked out, much like the snake's had earlier. "Slave."

Jane smiled. Oddly, in her mind, it was better than the clichéd response.

Finally, the snakes released their grip on her wrists. She flung her arms out, grabbing handfuls of Loki's soft hair and pulling. She was screaming wildly again.

Loki pressed his face against her neck and she felt his expression against her skin. His face and his organ told her he was going to fall apart at any moment. She lost herself in the feeling of needing, and being needed, so desperately.

He opened his mouth against her neck. Her vocal cords vibrated, almost as intensely as her center was pulsing around him, finally convincing his organ to relieve itself. He toppled over the edge, spilling into her everything he had tried so hard to keep to himself.

His arms were exhausted. Jane went limp. They both crumpled to the floor. Loki went down first, making sure Jane fell on top of him, sparing her from the hard ground.

Jane wrapped her arms around him and nestled herself under his chin. He stroked the messy blonde curls, brushing them away from her face and tucking them behind her ears. He rested his lips on the top of her head. He had his feet out in front of him; he felt a smaller foot rub against his own longer one. Her shoes were like doll's shoes, compared to his leather ones, custom made for him and him only.

A snake found its way over to Jane's lap. She picked it up and petted it. "Could I keep this, maybe?"

"A pet for my pet." Loki tried to sound incredulous, but he hid his smile in her hair. He almost said yes.

The snake disappeared from her lap. Jane's eyes widened and felt around on the ground, hoping maybe that it had just slithered away.

"I own you, slave, but you shall never own a piece of me. Remember, the balance of power is always in my favor."

Loki kissed the top of her head before he stood up. He handed Jane her cell phone.

Jane tapped the screen and shone the light in his direction.

But he was gone.

Jane groaned, hoisting herself onto her feet. She picked up her torn skirt and held it around herself like a towel.

Her thumb tapped the screen a few times, then she pressed it to her ear.

Her best friend's voice came on after two rings. "Hey."

"Hey Candy, I'm at the library, can you pick me up?"

"Nerd. Sure."

"And can you bring a pair of pants for me?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain after I find my underwear."

Candy's loud laugh rang through the speaker. "You slut! I'm sorry for calling you a nerd. I'm coming to get you, and then you're telling me everything."

Jane laughed. "I'll try."


	3. It Plays Games and Crashes

Jane was sitting at her desk in her dorm room, frantically typing on her laptop.

Candy knocked and opened the door. "Hey, Jane. Oh, nice, you finally got your computer fixed?" She stepped inside the room and a cute guy followed in behind her.

Jane looked up. "Yeah, I fixed it myself." She smiled tentatively at the guy and then looked back at Candy. "Do you guys need the room, or…?"

"You can hang out with me and Tyler if you want."

The guy spoke up. "Taylor."

Candy didn't seem to hear him. She watched her friend stand up from her desk. "Are you sure? You don't have to leave."

"It's okay, I need a change of scenery anyway." Jane closed her laptop gently; if she snapped it shut, Candy might think she was mad. She scooped up her laptop and its power cord and slipped past Candy and Taylor with her head bowed.

* * *

The common room on their floor smelled like microwave popcorn tonight. Someone must have microwaved it literally two minutes ago and taken it back to their room, because the common room was empty. It was Saturday night and everyone was either out partying or visiting relatives.

Jane walked past the couches, knowing she'd probably fall asleep if she sat on something soft. Instead, she plunked her laptop down on the long kitchen table and pulled out a chair. She glanced around for the nearest electrical outlet to plug in her laptop, which was so ancient that its battery couldn't hold a charge anymore. She grasped the plug and brought it over to the outlet. If the cord was only a few inches longer, it would have reached the outlet. Damn.

The popcorn smell was permeating her brain, making her mouth water. She bit her lip. She shouldn't be thinking about snacking right now.

Her stomach growled, contradicting her.

She shook her head.  _No snacking. Focus._ She sat on the chair, put the laptop on her lap, and scooted closer to the wall so she could plug in her laptop.

She flipped it open and stared at the white screen, which had several lines of code already written. She was programming a computer game as an assignment for one of her classes. She positioned her fingers over the keys and began to type.

Four letters appeared on the screen: L-O-K-I.

Jane blinked. She figured she must have absentmindedly typed that. The popcorn smell must be getting to her. She hit the backspace four times, took a deep breath, and began typing again.

Without warning, the screen went black. Jane's heart stopped. She swiped her finger over the touchpad and then pressed the power button like a madwoman. She tried to stay calm, or at least in Phase One: Denial – You Have Not Just Lost Hours of Coding.

The laptop refused to awaken.

Another deep breath in. Another waft of salt and butter.

Screw it. She was having that popcorn.

She stood up and placed the laptop on the chair. She headed over to the cupboard where she knew one of her dorm mates kept her stash of Orville Redenbacher's. The box had PROPERTY OF BREANNE P. written on it in black ink, but the box was so huge that most people stole from her box with little chance of repercussions. All you had to do was rearrange the packets so it looked just as full as you left it. Hopefully Breanne P. didn't count the packets. Probably not; she was an Arts major.

Jane cast a glance behind her as she reached inside the box. Her hand hit the bottom. She felt around, but felt nothing but cardboard. She grabbed the box and looked inside, confirming that it was indeed empty. She sighed and placed it back in the cupboard.

Someone chuckled behind her. "You finally surrender to temptation, but who says temptation wants to surrender to you?"

Jane spun around, looking for the source of the voice. She saw no one. She gave her head a shake, telling herself that she must be hallucinating. The alternative explanation would be…

No, hallucinating was definitely the sanest option. She had to finish coding tonight. The assignment was due tomorrow. She couldn't waste another second thinking about Loki.

She walked over to her chair, picked up her laptop and sat back down. She was about to try rebooting, when she heard a noise come from the full-length windows in the sitting area. Jane's heart began to race. They were on the second floor – too high for most intruders to reach, but you never knew. She stood up and went over to the window, which was slightly reflective during the night. She thought she saw a person hovering outside. She squinted and slowly stepped closer. As she approached, she gained a clearer image of the pale skin and green eyes of an all-too-familiar face. In the window, his image appeared to be superimposed on her reflection. "Loki? Are you outside the window?"

White hands appeared around her waist. "No. I'm behind you."

Jane shrieked. Loki quickly clamped a hand around her mouth, muffling the sound. He pulled her closer. She would have lost her balance if he hadn't been holding her so securely. "Everyone's gone, remember? No use in screaming." He flipped her around, making her dizzy. He pressed his hands flat against her back and crushed his lips into hers, eliciting another, yet softer, squeal from Jane.

She broke away, only managing to pull half an inch away from his lips. "I'm busy, I have a deadline."

"I don't care." Loki pressed his groin against her, his leather pants straining with the effort of containing him. He moved his hand up and grasped the back of her head. Holding her in place, he kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth and teasing her.

Jane's eyes closed, her head swirling. Loki stepped towards her and she took an equal step back; he guided her backwards until her bare shoulders, exposed by her tank top, were pressed against the cool glass of the window. Loki anchored his feet on either side of hers. He was so close to her that his toes touched the baseboard under the long window. He clasped his hands around each of her wrists and lifted them, slamming them against the glass above her head.

The window was double-paned. Jane wasn't sure how strong that made the windows. She had a sudden, terrifying vision of herself toppling backwards, along with a million pieces of glass, out onto the pavement. She began to sweat, despite the coolness of the glass. She jerked her head to the side, evading his kiss. "Loki," she managed to say. Her voice sounded like he had sucked the air from her lungs. "Please. What if…?"

"… The window shatters?" Loki trailed his fingertips down her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist. She held her breath, transfixed by his eyes. A wicked grin spread across Loki's face.

Suddenly, the window panes vanished. Jane fell backwards, screaming. Her hands shot forward and wrapped themselves around Loki's neck.

His grin widened. He allowed her to lean back only an inch before tightening his grip around her waist and pulling her back in.

To Jane, it had felt like she had fallen a mile. Adrenaline surged through her. She panted, registering that her feet were still firmly on the floor. She hadn't fallen out the window. Her spine was still intact.

Cool air blew into the room. She realized she had buried her face in Loki's chest. She looked up at him, careful not to move her body.

Loki looked down at her. "Isn't this better?"

Her voice was tiny. "Get me away from the window, please."

"Oh, but I like this. I have you just where I want you."

Jane was shaking involuntarily. Her feet were bare and she could feel the breeze against her heels. She clung to Loki, unsure of what his intentions were. If he swayed even a fraction closer to her, it would be enough to send them off balance and careening out of the window.

Loki kept his eyes fixed on her. He remained steady, standing tall and solid. Slowly, he brought his lips to her ear. "I won't let you fall," he whispered, as if it was a secret he was reluctant to share. He picked her up and swung her around so that she was standing much further from the gaping rectangular hole in the wall.

She was able to stop shaking. "Are you going to leave the window like that?"

Loki laughed. "I might. Depends on whether the fresh air does you any good."

"And how will you know if it does?" Even though she felt faint, she tried to remain standing. She stumbled backwards and almost toppled over the arm of the couch.

Then he was above her, pushing her down the rest of the way onto the couch. Her feet flew into the air, her legs on either side of his hips. "When you start thinking rationally."

"Rationally? You're the one -"

He forced his mouth on top of hers. Her tailbone was resting on the arm of the couch and her head was on one of the cushions, leaving her torso at a downward angle. Gravity pushed her breasts towards her neck. Loki slid his hands under her tank top, bringing the small of her back even closer to his pelvis. He tore his lips away and fastened them against her neck.

Jane's hands were in his hair. "Wait."

Loki growled and bit her neck. "What is so urgent, mortal, that it cannot wait until I've had you? You fret over such worldly trifles. Your concern should be directed elsewhere. Here." He stood up. Jane's gaze trailed down his lithe body and came to rest at his crotch. His pants were threatening to split at any moment from the godly force that pushed out from beneath. Jane's lips parted slightly. She scooted herself back so she could sit on the cushion and straighten her back. She struggled to remember what she was about to say. If she had been planning to say anything. If she could remember to how to speak. Where was she, again?

Loki watched her eyes smoulder. He threw his shoulders back, making them appear broader. His hair blew gently in the breeze, carrying his scent over to Jane. He chuckled, watching her struggle to collect her thoughts. He knew he had her now.

"The deadline," she stammered. "I'll eat your extension. I mean, I'll need an extension. I'll -" Her hand flew to her hair, a nervous habit. "Sorry, my hair is dirty. I'll take a shower, get dressed, and we can go out. On a date or something." Her face was burning. She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't help it. It was always like this when she talked to beautiful men; she operated in one of two settings: mute or psycho-babble.

"A date?"

"Unless that's a stupid idea. I'm sorry." Damn, that face, those eyes. He almost made her forgot she looked like crap. The way he stared at her made her self-conscious; her hand flew to her hair again and smoothed a lock of –

 _Greasy hair!_ Jane scolded herself. "I'll be right back. Help yourself to the juice in the fridge."

Loki only had to take a couple long strides to reach the kitchen area. He grasped the door handle of the fridge and swung the door open. He was so much taller than the fridge that he had to bend down significantly to peer inside. "I haven't seen so many fruits milling about since Thor's coronation."

"The healthy stuff in there belongs to my dorm mates. I just own the juice."

Loki reached inside the fridge and pushed around some of the containers. "I don't see it."

"The grape juice. I hide it behind the milk."

Loki grasped the neck of a tall glass bottle filled with dark pink liquid. He turned to Jane and held up the bottle, shaking it a couple times. He cocked one eyebrow, as if he was the Resident Assistant about to reprimand her.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "Okay, it's wine."

"And it's almost empty. Naughty girl. Do you entertain often?"

"No," she said slowly, bowing her head to hide her face. If Loki only knew how much of a wine swilling, computer programming geek she was, there was no way he'd want to spend another second with her. Remembering her manners, she dashed over to the cupboard to grab two mugs. She walked over to Loki and held one out.

Loki unscrewed the cap off the bottle and poured the wine into the first mug. Jane watched the contents empty into the first mug and her face turned the color of the drink. "Sorry, I guess there's only enough for one." She set the other mug down on the counter.

Loki tossed the bottle into the air and it vanished.

Jane blinked, bewildered. She opened her mouth.

He took the mug with the wine in it from Jane's hand. With his other hand, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "This is plenty." He dipped his finger into the wine and touched the indentation between Jane's clavicles. His gaze followed the droplet as it slid down to her cleavage.

The chill of his touch, of the liquid, made her shiver. She cleared her throat. "I'll be right back." She dashed past the couches, into the hallway.

Loki called after her, "The longer you resist, the sweeter it'll be when I finally conquer you." He brought the mug to his lips and took a sip, the blush wine leaving its color and gloss behind. He licked his lips, savoring the first taste of the night.

* * *

Jane stood in front of the shower and peeled off her tank top and sweatpants. The showers on her floor were private, thank God. She folded her clothes and placed them on the bench that was bolted to the wall.

It wasn't until the hot water was flowing down her shoulders that she realized she completely forgot to bring a towel. "Oh, fuck me," she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

The shower curtain swooshed to one side. Jane jumped and opened her eyes.

Loki had one hand on the shower curtain. He stood there, completely naked, looking down at her with a smirk. "Well, if you insist." He stepped inside the shower stall, which was so narrow, clearly its makers hadn't had horny college students in mind when they constructed it. Whenever Jane showered, she always thought,  _this must be how a toothpaste tube feels when it's still in the box._

"I thought you were claustrophobic?" Loki cocked his head to one side, teasing her. He enjoyed how nervous she was becoming in reaction to their proximity.

"I take short showers." Jane tore her eyes away from him and tried to determine how best to exit without brushing against him. She knew if she came into contact with his bare skin, which was getting wetter and wetter, she'd never leave the shower again. She took a careful step out of the shower.

"Where are you going?" Loki raised one hand and rested it against the shower head. "Stay for a drink."

Jane stared at him, confused. She stood with one foot in and one foot out of the shower. The water began to run from clear to pink. She blinked, wondering she was hallucinating. Loki brought his hand away from the showerhead and gently touched his wet finger to her lips. Jane sucked the liquid from it and tasted the exact flavor of wine that had been in the bottle. Her eyes widened.  _The man is Jesus._ "Holy shit," she breathed.

A knock came at the door. "You almost finished in there?"

Jane recognized the voice of her Resident Assistant. "Just a second," she called, her voice increasing an octave. Then she whispered to Loki, "Where are your clothes?"

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at her. "My clothes you need not be concerned about. Your clothes are an entirely different matter."

Jane stepped her other foot out of the shower and glanced at the bench, which was devoid of the top and sweatpants she'd placed there. Her eyes swept the floor, hoping maybe they'd fallen. "Loki," she hissed. She glared at him and then grasped the doorknob. She hid her body as best she could behind the door as she opened the door. She peeked her head around. "Hello, Tripti. Um, do you have a towel?"

"I saw these outside the door." Tripti held up Jane's top and pants and passed them to her. Her brows were knit together, creating a line that Jane was supposed to fill in with an answer.

"Thank you so much." Jane tried to push the door closed.

Tripti pushed back. "Hang on, who else is in there?"

"No one, it's my phone. Now let me get dressed." Jane pushed harder until the door clicked shut.

Tripti spoke through the door. "Whatever you say. But there's only one way out of there, so…"

Jane listened, trying to determine if Tripti was walking away. She couldn't be sure. Jane tugged on her clothes. She was threading her arm through the arm-hole of her top when the door burst open. "Hey!" Jane quickly adjusted her shirt.

It was Loki on the other side.

Jane whipped her head around to look at the now empty shower, the wine still flowing. She snapped her head back to look at him in the doorway. "How did you -?"

He held up the two mugs from before. "Happy to see me now?" He stepped inside, brushing past her, still bare-ass naked. How he got that body past Tripti was beyond Jane's scope of reasoning. He held the mugs under the stream, the liquid filling them and running down his hands. He offered one to Jane.

Jane reached out her hand to accept it and almost got her fingers around it, when Loki retracted his hand. "Not yet." He frowned and stared at the mugs. They morphed into wine glasses, as slender and elegant as the man who held them. "That's better." He passed Jane's glass to her. With a smile, he clinked his glass against hers. "Cheers, mortal slave." He took a sip, then vanished the glass.

Jane brought her glass to her lips and downed its contents. Probably not that classy, but she needed something to quell her nerves. When she brought the glass down, Loki grasped her wrist and extended her arm towards him. He kissed the inside of her elbow, leaving behind a lip-shaped shadow of wine. This he licked, and then kissed the next spot up on her arm, continuing until his face was against her neck. "Where is your bedroom?" he murmured, his breath warm against her skin.

"My roommate is using -"

He held the small of her back with one hand, supporting her as he tipped her back. He bit her neck, causing just enough pain to make her whimper. "Answer my question."

"Just down the hall."

"I insist you take me to bed."

"But -"

Growling with impatience, Loki kissed her. He grabbed her thigh and wrapped her leg around his waist. Jane threw her arms around his neck in attempt to regain her balance. He straightened and grabbed her other thigh, bringing it to his hip. "If you continue to defy me, I'll just have to transport us there myself." He slammed her backwards. She expected to hit the door, but instead she was hit with a wave of vertigo and the next thing she knew she was laying against the cotton sheets of her bed.

She twisted her neck, searching for Candy. She heard their toilet flush. The bathroom door opened and Candy emerged. She looked at Jane splayed out on her bed. "Hey, I didn't hear you come in."

Jane looked around for Loki. He was nowhere to be seen. "Yeah, um…" Something soft brushed against the instep of her foot. She gasped.

Candy's eyebrows darted up. "Are you okay?"

Jane nodded. She looked at her feet, still seeing nothing. Where was Loki? She began to speak, when the caress at her foot turned into a tickle. She burst into a fit of giggles. "Stop," she pleaded.

Candy rushed forward and sat on Jane's bed beside her. "What's wrong?"

In between giggles, Jane gasped. "I just need the room for an hour." She felt someone bite her big toe. "Two hours." Then she felt a harder bite at her ankle. She winced, still giggling in response to the tickling. "I mean, all night. Sorry!"

Candy put her hand on Jane's shoulder. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. You look like you're in pain."

Loki's voice flowed into Jane's ear. "Tell her you're about to get held down and fucked by a god."

"I'm fine, just – Oh," Jane breathed. She brought her hand to her crotch and tried to push away what she assumed was Loki's invisible hand caressing her. "It's that guy I told you about. He's coming… he's coming over."

Candy jumped up off the bed and squealed. "No way, are you serious? Now I definitely have to stay."

Jane tried to sit up, but was pinned down by a still-invisible Loki. "I don't know. Maybe you should meet him another time. He's really shy."

Candy threw her head back and erupted in her trademark loud laugh. "Jane, he fucked you in a library after hours. This is not a shy boy. Then again, it's usually the quiet ones that turn out to be the kinkiest. I wish Tyler had been like that." She shook her head. "Four minutes of fail."

Loki's lips were on her collarbone. Jane gasped, "How about I text you when we're done and you can meet him when he's loosened up?"

Candy laughed again. "Okay, but only because you look so excited for him to get here. Like, really excited." She grabbed her phone off the nightstand. "Where do you find these guys?"

"You didn't find me. I found you." Loki murmured in Jane's ear.

"Bye, Candy." Jane's voice was too high. As usual, she was putting way too much effort into acting normal.

Candy waved, stepped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Loki became visible again. He loomed over her, his lips still against her ear. "I knew you craved subjugation at the hands of someone so powerful, you had no choice but to submit. And these hands, oh, these hands will caress you, slowly, intimately, in every way they know how, until the only thing you are capable of is screaming my name." He slid her pants down her legs, his hands gliding against her warm skin.

Jane moaned, careening on the sound waves of his voice.

"How many times have you laid here and fantasized about me taking control of you?" He caressed her cheek, which had grown hot. He watched her hesitate. Every moment of it was delicious.

Jane closed her eyes, becoming even more aroused at the cool touch of his hand. "Not often."

He laughed darkly. "I love when you lie to me. But I know one thing that never lies." He brought his fingers between her legs and stroked her gently.

Jane bit her lip. She had surrendered to him so easily last time, and had ended up with nothing but a torn skirt and underwear gone AWOL. This time, she wouldn't be so easy and maybe she'd evoke a different side of Loki. But, God, his touch was making it hard for her to stick to her promise.

His entire weight was bearing down on her, securing her against the soft sheets. He kissed her neck and then pressed his face into her pillow, inhaling. He brought his mouth to her ear. "Your bed smells just like you. After tonight, it will smell like me."

Jane squeezed her thighs together around Loki's hand. She would never wash her sheets again. "Does that mean you're going to do my laundry?"

Loki scowled and sank his teeth into her neck, hard enough to leave bite marks. Jane released another moan. She was turned on enough to register the sensation as pleasure. She lifted her chest and turned her head to the side.

"You need a more severe method of punishment, I see." Loki leaned back onto his knees and flipped her so she was on her stomach. He grabbed her waist and yanked her towards him. He opened his palm and spanked her once. "I don't like you playing games with me." He spanked her again, leaving a red mark behind.

Jane propped herself upon her hands. "Yes, Master," she heard herself saying.

Loki opened his other palm and delivered another spanking. "I know how desperately you crave my cock inside you." He stroked the tip of his organ around her entrance. "You are dripping, my slave. It is futile to resist."

She whimpered, struggling to maintain her sanity. Despite herself, she pushed back with her hips in attempt to feel more of his organ.

Loki curled his hand between her legs and tortured her most sensitive spot. She moaned, louder this time. He spoke over her noise. "Wouldn't it have been simpler to surrender at the start? Now you've made me impatient. I can't wait any longer, slave. If you do not submit to me willingly, I will take you by force."

Jane shivered. Loki rubbed his hand against her shoulder to warm her. She turned her head to look at him. This seemingly thoughtful gesture was incongruent with what he'd just said. "How much force?"

"It shall be equal to the amount of resistance." He grinned, his teeth gleaming. "And I believe you've been fiercely resisting me." He coaxed her between her legs more rapidly, his fingers almost vibrating.

Her arms gave way as the sensation weakened her. Loki moved his hand to stroke the inside of her thigh. "Don't stop," Jane breathed. She grabbed his hand and pulled it back to her clit.

"I have a better idea." Loki grabbed her waist and flipped her over. He pushed her legs up into the air. He ducked his head until he was mere inches from her crotch. He looked up at her, his eyes sparkling.

To Jane, it felt like he was taking an eternity. She laid her head back against the pillow. "Loki…"

He snickered. "Where is your resolve now?" He kissed the inside of her thigh. He traced a line on her skin, further down, with his tongue. "You are ready for me. And I have been ready for you, my sweet slave, since I first sneaked up on you."

Jane tilted her head up to look at him. She forgot about her promise to herself and allowed her vulnerability to seep through in her voice. "Really?"

He kissed up her abdomen until his lips were hovering over her breasts. Jane could see his massive erection. "Is that so hard to believe?" He pushed his face between her breasts, smothering himself. "I want you…"

Jane smiled and closed her eyes. She was about to reply, until he dug his fingernails into the outsides of her breasts. Jane gasped and, at the same time, Loki thrust the head of his organ into her, adding, "… to scream my name."

She placed her hands on either side of his head and tried to rein him in for a kiss, fighting against Loki's determination to hold his head away from her. He preferred to watch her pleasure play out on her face, enjoying the intensity of her reactions. He slowly slid the entirety of his length inside, hissing at the incredible wetness he felt surround him. "You have been resisting nothing but your own desires, your own nature. Once you accept that, you will know peace." He rocked back and forth, his eyes growing hazy.

Jane thrust her pelvis up towards him. She ran her hands along his back, feeling the rise in temperature. "What about your nature? Your desires?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her. He changed the pattern of his thrusting to a more circular motion, surprising her. If it wasn't for the innocent tone in her voice, he would have had to punish her for questioning him. "If what I desire isn't evident at this point…" He rubbed his pelvis against her clit, coaxing another moan from her. "I'm afraid you haven't been paying attention." He thrust into her forcefully.

Jane screamed his name, her head reeling at the pressure. It felt like his organ was swelling even more inside her. He increased his speed, heightening his own pleasure and allowing himself to groan loudly. He reveled in just how wet he had made her, wet enough to encompass the entirety of his organ. He smiled, remembering how her small mouth had managed to accommodate his length as well. Loki had been practicing magic for centuries, but this woman seemed to have her own brand of sorcery. He listened to her scream his name again and he closed his eyes, as if he was listening to a symphony.

Jane admired the smile that played on his face. His hair was disheveled; she put her hands on his hair and messed it up even more, smiling at how beautiful chaos could look.

Loki opened his eyes and drank in the sight of his woman beneath him. He knew he was going to orgasm any second. He tried desperately to wait until Jane caught up with him. It took all his effort to close his eyes again.

Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from his face. "Loki, please, I need to feel you come inside me."

Her pleading voice prompted him to open his eyes. He listened to her begging, screaming his name and "Please," as if she was dying of thirst and he had only to tip the chalice to send a wave of relief over her. He fixed his gaze onto hers so she could watch the progression of his undoing.

When he finally came, he fell apart so violently that Jane's mouth hung open in awe. He was wild and uncontrollable, and completely fixated on her.

"You are mine," he hissed with the last of his energy before collapsing on top of her.

With the tiniest of whispers, Jane said, "You're mine too."

Loki pretended not to hear her. He buried his face in the pillow that smelled so much like her, and kept his smile a secret.


End file.
